Au moins y a plus d'obstacles
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Sakura et Hinata parlent de leurs amoureux respectifs, pendant que Naruto va chercher Sasuke. Deathfic et sasuxnarumokonasama est un de mes autres pseudos


**Au moins y a plus d'obstacles ...**

**Auteur : **Mokona-sama, la déjanté qui veut faire une nuit blanche

**Disclaimer : **Les deux obstacles appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto, et les deux amoureux eux par contre ... Bon ils appartiennent aussi a Masashi Kishimoto ToT Mais Melody et Harmony m'appartiennent

**Couples : **A vous de le deviner P

**Genre :** Death fic et romance D (et sadisme aussi D)

**Note : **P'tit one-shot dédicacée a Eriole la raconteuse de conneries de service D Nyeuh t'aimeuh Eriole ! Et vive mokona D KAPUUUU

**Note 2 :** Enfaites il est pas petit le one-shot Oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Côté Sakura/Hinata

Depuis que Sasuke était partit chez Orochimaru, Sakura n'allait pas bien ... Elle était en manque de noir, de brun, et de tout ce que vous voulez mais qui est un rapport avec Sasuke. Naruto lui avait promis de le récupérer ... Lui aussi il était en manque de Sasuke, il n'entendait plus les insultes habituels du brun ... Sa le mettait en rogne ... Un jour il décida de repartir chercher vraiment Sasuke, Sakura l'encouragea et le regarda partir au côté d'Hinata qui était venue dire au revoir a son amoureux. Cet one-shot sera basé uniquement sur les deux filles D (allez savoir pourquoi P) Sakura et Hinata avaient décidée ensembles de parler de leurs deux amours ... Elle allèrent dans un parc et une fois arrivées elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc blanc. Sakura la plus courageuse commença

- Tu sais Hinata-chan, moi j'aimes énormément Sasuke, il a beau être froid envers moi ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aimes. Je l'admire tellement, il est fort, beau... Après tout il fait craquer toutes les filles ... dit-elle

- Moi... Naruto... Je... je... l'aimes... parce qu'il m'a... toujours encouragé... et il ... me plait aussi... parce qu'il est turbulent... et rigolo ... avoua la jeune fille au cheveux noirs

- Enfaites, toi tu l'aimes parce qu'il est différent de toi, et moi aussi. Sauf que ce n'est pas la même personne. Remarque, eux aussi ils sont différents l'un de l'autre... analysa le bonbon rose

- Oui... C'est vrai ... avoua Hinata

- C'est bizarre l'amour...

- Oui !

Les deux filles étaient d'accord sur deux choses : la première c'est que, les deux élus de leurs coeur étaient leurs contraire, et la seconde c'était qu'elles trouvaient l'amour bizarre ... Décidemment Sakura et Hinata se ressemblait !

Côté Naruto

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto était arrivé chez Orochimaru, il devait battre toutes les personnes devant lui, cet a dire Kimimaro et Tayuya ... Plus quelques sbires de Orochimaru. Naruto savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas ... Mais il voulait a tout prix récupérer le brun. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup ...

- Baka, tu viens toi même dans le gueule du loup ? ricana une voix familière a Naruto

- Sasuke ! s'écria le blond

- Kimimaro, Tayuya ... Laissez donc Sasuke s'amusez un peu ... ricana une voix de serpent fourchu au yeux horribles

- Bien Orochimaru-sama annonçèrent Kimimaro et Tayuya ensembles. Nous avons hâte de voir ce qu'il sait faire ...

Les deux sbires d'Orochimaru retournèrent dans l'antre du serpent, Sasuke sauta derrière Naruto, assez vite d'ailleurs pour pouvoir lancer un katon surpuissant ...

- AAAH ... hurla naruto

Côté Sakura/Hinata

Les deux filles continuaient de parler entre elles, mais a quoi cela servait ? Alors que leurs deux élus de leurs coeurs aimaient déjà quelqu'un d'autre ... Oui Sakura et Hinata l'avaient remarquée. Sakura avait remarquée dans le regard de Sasuke, une lueur lorsqu'elle parlait avec cette personne ... Et Hinata avait aussi remarquée une autre lueur que celle de joie, dans les yeux de Naruto ... Mais pas pour elle, pour une toute autre personne. Elles c'étaient racontées sa ... Sakura croyait que le brun aimait son âme soeur, parce que ces cheveux était blonds, et que sa représentait le soleil. Et Hinata croyais que Naruto lui aimais l'élu de son coeur parce qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et que sa donnait du charme ... Alors pourquoi n'était t-il pas amoureux de la fille au yeux blancs ? Sûrement parce qu'elle était trop faible ... Sakura pensait a Sasuke, elle se demandait si il allait bien, si Orochimaru ne prenait toujours pas le contrôle sur son corps, quant a Hinata elle espèrait que son amour ne se fasse pas tuer.

Mais elles ne savaient pas que des yeux les regardaient, des yeux bleus et des yeux verts ... Ces deux paires de yeux étaient inconnus au deux jeunes filles ... Mais elles étaient dangeureuses ...

Côté Naruto

Naruto était écroulé par terre, il souffrait d'un katon, mais il se releva vite fait, car ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire abandonner. Il se multi-clona et envoya ses clones faire une sorte de barrière, ou de cage, autour de Sasuke, puis il laissa les clones se métamorphosé en cage... Sasuke s'énerva...

- Baka, tu crois que ta cage va être indestructible ? ricana t-il

- Peut être pas, mais, je vais pouvoir te parler ! dit Naruto

- Oh... tu te met a être sérieux ? se moqua Sasuke

- ... Ecoute moi, Sakura est en manque de toi... commenca t-il

- Je m'en fiche de cette fille, elle est tellement lourde ... En plus elle a un grand front !

Côté Sakura/Hinata

- ATCHOUM ! éternua Sakura

- Sakura-san... A vos souhaits ... dit la fille au Byakugan

- Aligato, Hinata-chan On dirait que quelqu'un pense a moi ... dit Sakura

Les yeux les fixaient, lorsque la jeune fille au cheveux roses éternua, il ne furent même pas étonné ... On remarqua enfin des cheveux jaunes/rouges pour les yeux verts et des cheveux violets pour les yeux bleus ...

Côté Naruto

Les deux garçons continuaient de discuter ... Quand Sasuke finit par en avoir marre et détruisit la cage d'un simple petit coup de poing ...

- T'a vraiment pas de force, pour construire une cage plus indestructible ... dit le brun

- Pff ... Et toi t'a pas assez de force pour battre ton frère, alors t'es obligé d'en demander a quelqu'un d'autre ... soupira le blond

- ... Qu... C'est même pas vrai ! s'exclama Sasuke

- Si, puis que pour battre Itachi t'es obligé de t'entrainer avec Orochimaru et qu'il te prête sa force avec sa marque ...

- ...

Côté Sakura/Hinata

Finalement les deux ombres sautèrent sur les deux jeunes filles ... Celles ci furent très étonnées qu'on les menacent avec un kunai, Sakura pris la parole

- Qui êtes vous, qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Je suis Melody Ukeno et ma soeur se nomme Harmony Semeno, nous ne portont pas les même nom mais nous sommes soeurs (**Uke**no et **Seme**no) dit Melody, celle au cheveux violets

- Et nous sommes là pour tuer deux personnes de Konoha, deux personnes ensembles ... Rien que pour l'amusement ... continua Harmony

- Hnggg ... lacha Hinata

Puis Sakura fit une technique et disparut des mains de Melody en hurlant "Z'êtes folles !" ou un truc dans le genre là ...

Côté Naruto

Sasuke restait figé, il ne savait pas quoi dire, Naruto avait totalement raison... Enfaites Sasuke était très faible, et encore plus stupide que Naruto ... Il s'en voulait ! Mais il ne voulait pas retourner a Konoha pour revoir Sakura qui lui sauterait dessus et l'exaspérait a vouloir sortir avec lui ... Après tout, il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, quelqu'un qui était en face de lui, alors pourquoi refuser... Mais ce que Sasuke n'arrivait pas, c'était avoué ces sentiments, il avait surtout l'habitude d'être "bout de glaçon" et il pensait que le blond ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir ! Le brun pensait que le blond était revenu le chercher seulement pour Sakura, pourtant pour une fois il avait tort, parce que le blond ressentait des sentiments pour le brun, des sentiments aussi forts ... Orochimaru en eu marre de les voir discuter et il hurla "SASUKE BAT TOI ! TUE LE !" Mais malheureusement pour le serpent, Sasu-chan n'avait pas envie pour une fois

-Qu'est ce que t'attend pour m'attaquer ? Baka ... fit Naruto

- Me copie pas, usuratonkachi... dit le brun

- Pff... Et sa sait même pas se battre ... soupira le blond

- ... Je ne veux pas... avoua le brun

- Ah et pourquoi ? demanda le blond

Sasuke était pris au piège par ces sentiments, il ne pouvait pas avouer devant Orochimaru qu'il aimait Naruto, mais il se souvenait de pleins de proverbes sur l'amour, comme : "L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore" Ce proverbe allait bien avec ce qu'il ressentait ... et aussi : "L'amour rend aveugle" Peut être que sa aussi c'était vrai ... "Mieux vaux amour que vengeance, car l'amour donne plus de force." C'est là que Sasuke eu un décling ... Alors il fallait mieux vouloir aimer que se venger ? Mais pourtant ... Après tout le brun n'avait jamais essayé ... Et pourquoi il n'essayait pas maintenant ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il hésitait, ne savait pas quoi faire, se demandait comment Naruto allait réagir, etc ...

Côté Sakura/Hinata

Sakura et Hinata avaient assez de mal a battre les deux femmes, qui étaient surpuissantes ... L'une maitrisait a la perfection les illusions réelles, et l'autre controlait le métal et la foudre ... Sakura était très faible, elle c'était pris un marteau sur la tête, une maison et un paquebot ... Elle n'allait pas bien du tout, et était tellement faible ... De son côté Hinata recevait des attaques foudroyantes, dans une cage plus solide que la cage de Naruto ... Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de ce protéger, de ce défendre, elle n'y arrivait pas !

Finalement les yeux de Sakura se fermèrent ... Elle ne sentait plus sa force, ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur, en plus elle savait que son âme soeur ne l'aimait pas ... Elle savait qu'il aimait le petit blond qui était aussi dans son équipe, elle le savait depuis le début ... Elle préfèrait mourir que de rester en vie a les voir en couples, car elle savait que Naruto arriverait a ramener Sasuke... Elle le savait déjà ... Elle lacha un dernier souffle, et mourut avec 5 côtes cassés, les os de la jambe droite écrabouillé et son bras droit mort également ... Melody pour lui faire une belle mort, l'enferma dans un cercueil qu'elle transforma en illusion réelle...

Après Sakura, se fut a Hinata de s'écrouler par terre dans la cage, une attaque éclair (pikachu le retour !) l'avait abbatu, elle repensait

a son passé, a ses efforts et surtout a Naruto... Ce Naruto qui avait réussi a battre son cousin, c'était le même Naruto qu'elle aimait, mais la pauvre petite, savait que son élu du coeur ne l'aimait qu'en amitié, jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui, jamais elle n'arriverait a conquérir son coeur, jamais elle sera encore plus forte, jamais elle sera digne de faire partie de la famille Hyuuga, jamais ... Parce que Hinata allait mourir ... Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir vécue sa vie ainsi, et puis elle savait au moins que quelqu'un pouvait la remplaçer, et que après sa mort, il n'y aurait plus aucun souvenir d'elle dans le coeur du blond ... Car l'Hyuuga savait que le blond aimait quelqu'un de froid et distant, qui ressemblait un peu a son cousin, mais en plus fort... Elle savait que Naruto aimait son opposé, alors qu'Hinata était aussi son opposé, mais le destin comme disait sont très cher cousin, avait fait que Naruto aimes quelqu'un d'autre ... Elle n'avait plus rien a faire en vie ... Comme Sakura elle lacha son dernier souffle mais en disant un dernier mot :"Naruto aimes Sasuke ..." Et elle mourrut élétrocuté dans une cage en fer et en métal super indestructible ... Melody et Harmony ricanèrent et disparurent mystérieusement ...

Côté Naruto

Naruto fixait Sasuke, qui fixait Naruto ... Le blond ne souhaitait pas avouer ces sentiments pour Sasuke, de peur que celui se moque de lui. Le brun devait répondre au "pourquoi" de Naruto, il ne savait pas comment ... Il ne pouvait pas dire au blondinet qu'il l'aimait, il était sûr qu'il ne le croirait pas ... Mais qui c'est ? Peut être que le blond aussi l'aimait ? De son côté Naruto hésitait, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, il était sûr que le brun allait se moquer de lui ... Mais courageux comme Naruto... Alors le blond pris la parole

- Sasuke, tu vois ...

- Hmm ? demanda Sasuke

- Un jour sans le savoir j'ai découvert un truc au plus profond de mon coeur, au début je savait pas ce que c'est ... commença Naruto

- Abrège, baka ... dit Sasuke

- Tu vois Sasuke, enfaites ...

- Oui ? demanda le brun

- Je t'aime ... avoua Naruto

Sasuke eut un grand coup au coeur, il n'y croyait pas, il croyait que c'était un rêve... Naruto l'aimer ? Non pas possible ... Le brun croyait qu'il n'aimait que Sakura et les ramens ... Mais le blond l'aimait ?! Il se souvenu d'un proverbe qu'il avait cité plus haut : "L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore" Il se souvenu d'un autre proverbe : "Le hasard n'existe pas en ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité" Donc ce n'était pas un hasard si le blond l'aimait ?

- Je suis sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas ... fit le soleil en rougissant

- ...

Sasuke n'arrivait pas a lui dire, il avait beau être fort, il n'arrivait pas a avouer ces sentiments, alors que le blond si stupide jusqu'a maintenant, lui avait réussi ! Mais Sasuke décida que si il aimait Naruto, alors il détestait Orochimaru, et que ensembles ils vaincront Itachi... Même si deux obstacles seraient en face d'eux, Sakura et Hinata ... Mais ce n'était pas grave, car l'amour triomphait toujours contre le mal Alors Sasuke finit par dire

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, baka

- ... Je n'y croyais pas !

- Moi non plus, baka

- Et si on s'en allait ...

- Hmm...

Et il se prirent main dans la main et s'en allèrent en direction de Konoha, sous les yeux énervés sur serpent, qui avait perdu ... Tout allait mieux a présent dans le coeur des deux amoureux, car ils savaient tous le deux, qu'ils s'aimerait a jamais ... Arrivé a Konoha, il croisèrent les cadavres des deux filles ... Naruto plus sadique que moi finit par dire :

- Au moins, on n'a plus d'obstacles, puis que Ino a renoncée a toi et a fini avec Choji ...

Et Sasuke ne répondit pas... Il s'en allèrent tout les deux annoncé la bonne nouvelle a l'hokage, et qui sais ce qu'il ferais après ? Des cochonneries ?

Fin

Naruto : T'es vraiment sadique sur la fin !

Mwa : Oui je sais ! Mais sa m'amuse

Sasuke : Etrangement c'est Hinata qui souffre le plus ...

Mwa : Normal, non ? Je la hais ...

Ino : Et j'ai finis avec Choji -.-"

Naruto et Sasuke : Tant mieux pour nous ...


End file.
